Boots often require a different manner of storage than regular shoes. Regular shoes have short necks, such that when left unused, do not require any additional support for their necks. On the other hand, boots with longer necks, when stored, generally do not have any built-in support to prevent the longer neck from bending or buckling. Such bending is particularly a problem for leather boots, which are more susceptible to noticeable wear due to bending or buckling of the leather, thereby changing the appearance and shape of the boot.
During warmer months, when boots are not being used, boot owners sometimes stuff the inside of the boot with material such as newspaper, to provide structure to avoid bending of the boot. Other users may simply store their boots on their sides, so that they lay flat. However, these storing methods may still result in undesirable folding and resulting creases in the boots.